covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
City Summary
, showing 7 local Hideouts, 2 local Participants and their Roles, and the two Clues pointing to them.]]A City'' Summary'' is a Document containing information about one specific City. Max starts each Mission with one such document per city (16 in all), though most of these will provide little data at first. As the investigation proceeds and more Hideouts and Agents are discovered, each of the City Summaries will automatically be expanded as necessary by CIA Intellignece. Definition A City'' Summary'' is one of the many Documents that Max can acquire during a Mission. It is compiled and updated automatically by the CIA. Each of these documents refers to one specific City in the current Theatre of Operations. One such document exists per City, which means there are 16 overall. They are all available for viewing from the start of each Mission, though initially they contain very little information. The document itself lists three separate types of data: #The location and type of all currently-known Hideouts belonging to various Organizations in this City. This is shown on the right side of the document. It does not show whether any of these Hideouts contains an agent, simply that the Hideout is known to exist and can be visited by Max. #The names of Suspects known to reside in this city, their Affiliation (if known) and Role (if known). This is shown at the top-left side of the document. "Knowledge" of a suspect basically means "whether Max has already acquired a Suspect File for this person", so indirect knowledge doesn't count. #The textual content of any acquired Clue piece that mentions this City. This is shown at the bottom-left side of the document. Reviewing a City Summary To view a list of all current City Summaries, all you have to do is enter the Check Data menu. This menu is available at almost any time except during Mini-Games. The same list can also be viewed at any CIA Office, by visiting the Data Section. Note however that a trip to the CIA Office costs 2 hours of game-time. Collecting Additional Information Summaries At the start of each Mission, each City Summary will contain only basic information - the location of a few known Hideouts and nothing more. However, the CIA automatically updates each City's Summary whenever the relevant data is collected - such as discovering the location of new Hideouts in a city, collecting Suspect Files for agents residing in a city, and collecting Clue Pieces pointing to a city. Significance The Organization Summary document is, as its name would suggest, a summary of data. The "Suspect List" and "Clue List" portions of this document are simply reiterations of data you can see in the "Review Suspects" and "Review Clues" documents, respectively. They are just rearranged so that each city shows the ones relevant to it. The real help comes from the list of known Hideouts. You can see which Hideouts can currently be visited in the city without having to travel there. So in case you decide to travel somewhere and visit a Hideout, you can check this document in advance to see whether you already know the location of that Hideout. If not, you may want to perform some more information-gathering (possibly via Break-In or Wiretap) to discover that location first, before actually flying to that city. There can be other circumstances where this would be useful, that's really up to your own style. Category:Documents